Fat suppression is commonly used to suppress fat signals in MRI. For example, a fat suppression radio frequency (RF) pulse may be applied to a subject (or a portion thereof) before an MRI excitation RF pulse to suppress fat signals. However, the fat suppression RF pulse is sensitive to the inhomogeneity of the RF field (also be referred to as the B1 inhomogeneity for brevity), which may affect the effectiveness of fat suppression. Thus, it may be desirable to develop a fat suppression technique to reduce the effect of the B1 inhomogeneity, and thereby improving the imaging quality.